Love and Cupcakes
by lovelyacapella
Summary: Mimi returns home to start her first year of high school. A loner, she reunites with a childhood bully, who only lives to torment her. She is saved by the two best friends she had left behind years ago. To Mimi's dismay her childhood bully is her high school #1 "handsome prince", while her two friends are also known as princes. Her high school life is about to get interesting.


Hello, its been a while and I have hoped to think that I have matured more than my last story. Hope you like this, any tips are welcomed. I don't down anything. Just a fan with a lot of free time.

"Hey stop it! Give it back." Shouted a little girl. She was surrounded by four mischievous little boys the same age as her. She panted around as they would toss her bag around as she tried to get it back. She had a little more weight than the average girl her age. They continued to laugh and hurl her bag across one another.

"Please those aren't yours! I made them for my friends!" She cried out. She was getting tired and started to move slower.

"Wow don't tell me you are tired already?!"

"Come on, I bet this is the most exercise you've done all your life."

They continued to laugh. The litte girl began to tear in her eyes. The boys stopped throwing her bag and gathered in front where she stood. She clenched her fist tight as she fought back her tears.

"Look the little piggy is crying! Maybe we should put her in a cage so she doesn't get lost!"

"Lets take a look at whats in this bag." The leader of the bullying group said as he opened the bag.

"EW! what are these?!" He exclaimed as he took out two baggies of cookies. They were half way burnt and were oddly shaped as cats and dogs. She had tied in in blue and orange ribbons.

"Please stop I made those for my friends!" She yelled out no longer holding back her tears. She ran towards the boy who held the cookie bags. The boy was much taller than her and raised the bags above her head. She jumped and jumped but couldn't reach them.

"Where are your friends then? Why aren't they helping you?" The boy smirked.

"The-they are on their way so you better give them back!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her scream made the boy's ears ring which he did not take likely.

"Yeah right as if a fat ugly girl like you can have friends. You're so annoying and ugly to look at!" He shouted as he threw the bags down. He began to smash. With each step he smashed her cookies into small pieces.

The little girl dropped to her knees as he continued to stomped the cookies she tried so hard to make.

"Why are you so mean!? I would of made you some too.…I worked so hard. Mommy did not help me once!" she shouted out. "Why do you always pick on my Rei!?" She shouted his name. "I thought you were my friend too?" She added as she picked up her cookie bags.

"She even made these two cupcakes." another boy said as he took them out the bag. They were two boxed chocolate cupcakes . They weren't in the best of shape, but she had put all her effort into making them. Rei went and roughly took them from the other boys grasp. She continued to cry a loud. She couldn't hold it back.

"Like I would ever be your friend. ALL YOU DO IS EAT AND GET FAT!" He shouted as he walked to her. He threw one cupcake down and smashed the other in his hand. "Here eat this! Thats all you do anyways!" He said as her pulled her hair and tried to force her to eat the smashed cupcake from his hand.

"YOU BETTER STOP THAT IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" A blonded headed boy shouted.

Rei stopped.

The boys looked to see where the voice came out.

" Don't warm them. That makes this less fun." A chocolate haired boy smired.

The children's attention drew to the top of the jungle gym where the sun was settling. The sun in their eyes only let them see two dark figures of two other boys.

"LETS GO!" The dark figures lashed out as they jumped of the jungle gym. They ran at them.

"Gah..it's Taichi and Yamanto!" The three boys shouted. Rei let go of the girls hair and clenched his fist in anger. She wiped the bits of cupcake from her mouth off. Still in tears she looked up to see her two friends fighting the other boys.

"Come on there is four of you? what are you babies?!" Taichi yelled out.

"You made Mimi cry?! I won't go easy on you!" Yamato said as he fought side by side Taichi.

The boys ran off yelling "We're sorry Rei made us do it!" Taichi and Yamato watched them run away. They looked at each other and chuckled. They were dirty, had their clothes ripped with holes and red bruising on their cheeks from the pouches they had gotten. They turned around to stare at Rei. The black haired little boy stared back without hesitation.

"Tsk. Whatever. You can have your stupid piggy. " He said as he put his hands in his pocket. He turned away and started to walk off.

"Oh no you wont get off that easy!" Taich said as he started to run after him. As he passed Mimi she stopped him but taking hold of his shirt. He stopped and turned to see her tearing puffy red eyes. He sighed and looked away from her. Yamato squatted down to her and took out a handkerchief.

"Here Mimi, dont cry anymore please. It makes me sad." He smiled as he patted her tears away. She looked up and gently smiled. Taichi blushed from the smile Mimi had shown Yamato. Yamato looked up to him and teased him by sticking his tongue out. Annoyed Taichi kicked Yamato away from Mimi.

"Worth it." Yamato's flying words as he scooted a few feet away from them.

Taichi pouted with a red face. He took a step back. He heard a crunchy noise. He looked down to see a bag with broken cookies.

"Cat?" He asked. He looked up to Mimi as she still had tears down her eyes. Her cheeks were pink. She had a little bit of frosting on her side cheek. He lead out a hopeless sigh. He grabbed both bags and sat down in front of her. She rubbed her eyes with her hand to get rid of her tears.

"Are you ok now?" Taichi asked softly.

"Mimi sorry were late, there was a new really cool anime on and were were watching it till the end." Yamato said as he suddenly appeared sitting next to Taichi. .

"Wha..when did you get here?!" A startled Taichi yelled out.

"I'm sorry guys." Mimi said as she looked down. "You two always come and save me. I tried making these goodies for you." She said.

They boys looked at each other.

"It's just I don't know why Rei always picks on me, we all used to be friends. He calls me fat and pulls my hair." She added. Taichi began to get angry again.

"I knew I should of beat him to a plup! " Taichi yelled out to the sky. "I hate that guy!" Yamato uneasy by Taichi's outburst gave a small laugh. He looked at Mimi.

"We are always gonna be here. We are friends aren't we?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah Mimi! Don't listen to those jerks!" Taichi added.

Mimi looked at them with eyes wide open. She was happy to hear their kind words. Instantly Rei came into her mind.

"Even though I'm a ugly fat piggy?" She asked looking away. Taichi punched the ground loudly at her statement. She jumped and turned towards him quickly. He was facing the ground. His fist was bruised and left a bit of blood. Yamato had an upset expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" She asked and she moved in closer. He looked up to her.

"Yeah we...we love you Mimi." They both said to her.

Mimi's heart was filled with joy.

"Don't let them put you down. You are our best friend and we will beat anybody!" Yamato said while throwing out punches like a boxer. Taichi laughed and threw his left arm to warp around his neck.

"Yeah, nobody's messes with us!" Taichi continued. Mimi began to cry boys stopped their laughter to look at her with concern.

"Mimi why are you still crying?" Taichi asked.

"It's just you guys make me happy, and I wish I could of baked you better cookies." She told them. With those words the boys started eating the crushed cookies. Loud crunches and galops were heard. Mimi smiled.

"Whoa these look pretty bad but they are really good." Taichi said as he ate them.

"They are really good, you should make me more Mimi." Yamato added. She sat there watching them eat and mess around. She smiled from ear to ear.

" _I really wish we could stay together forever. I can't tell them. I hope they can still be my friends..." She thought to herself._

 _10 years later..._

 _"Well I'm back here. I wonder if I can make new friends...I wonder if I will ever see those two again? It's been so long. I wonder if they are still here...I'm sure they don't even remember me." Mimi thought as she unpacked her room._

She was to start her first year if high school back in her hometown. Thanks to her parent's work she was able to relocate back home. She was a bit nervous. Deep down she wanted to have friends just like she did in her childhood days. She couldn't wait to build long lasting friendships like when she was a child. She was filled with optimism. Not much had changed. Her baking was much better and she loved sweets. She was still a chubby girl. She had chubby bright eyes, fair skin, rosy cheeks, thick thighs and long light brown hair. She never had a problem wit her body, she was happy with it. She loved sweets too much to cut them down. She loved her school, and was counting the days where she would make her first friend.

She liked her homeroom so far. No one had approached her yet. She sat in the back and watched her class from afar.

 _"Wow aren't friendships great?"_ she thought as she observed from her desk. She could hear all the girls giggling from the boys flirting with them. Classmates exchanging lunch and sharing jokes. Her classroom was nothing but happy sounds and laughs. " _I can't wait to have friends! Maybe this can be me in a few days."_ She thought with such hope. She had stars in her eyes, waiting for her classmates to give her any attention. She sat quietly with uncontrollable excitement.

"Oh, sorry!" A boy said as he stepped over her bag." He picked it up and handed it to her.

"NO NO NO! YOU ARE TOTALLY FINE! I'M SORRY FOR PLACING IT IN YOUR WAY!" Mimi shouted.

A bit uneasy the boy walked away with out any other response. Her classmates turned and stared at her for being so loud. Mimi sank in her seat from all their stares. " _Ok maybe I should tone it down a bit." She thought._ From there on out she tried and tried to make new friends but she was still fairly new at the school and came off as odd to her classmates.

"Wow that girl is so weird."

"Yeah I know, and she's kind of big. I mean that has to be unhealthy."

"She only looks normal when she's eating lunch."

"Why is the new girl trying so hard? She needs to relax. Its so awkward. "

"I doubt she will ever get a boyfriend."

Were comments she started to hear as she walked through the halls. She was alone. As the school days dragged on, she gave up the idea of having a fun high school life. She would walk everyday and back home sad, and trying to think of ways she could get away from the bad image she had in school.

 _"The weird big girl" She thought._ She began to hate her appearance and anything relating to her weight. It was half way through the first year and the idea of not having friends was coming too painful. In her distress she used baking as an outlet. Her home was always filled with the sweet smells of cakes, cookies and cupcakes. She wished she had someone to talk too. She worried about her appearance, but baking every night didn't help her situation.

She didn't pay much attention to anything. She over hears girls talk about the three princes, apparently the most handsome boys at school. She's never seen them, and dreaded the idea of ever bumping into them. She feared they would make her life worst if they were to call her weird, or fat. She hated being labeled and having the most popular guys add to it would drag her into a bottomless hole of emotions. Since she was mainly alone she would often get stuck doing most of the clean up task after school .Mimi walked slowly while holding a large stack of paper work she had to take to the main office. She couldn't see entirely see over the stack, she didn't want to drop it. She walked slowly trying to keep the stack balanced. As she walked passed the staircase a herd of rowdy boys laughing and shouting ran up the stairs. A few of them avoided her as they continued to run down the hall, but the last one tripped over his own feet. He collapsed onto her. A loud thud and the should of flapping papers were in the air.

"Ouch!" The boy said as he rubbed his head. He looked to his side and saw Mimi laid out on the ground. She couldn't focus her eyes as she sat up.

"Oh no the papers!" She shouted as she hurried to pick the fallen papers.

"Wow are you even going to say sorry?" He boy rudely shouted. Mimi paused at his voice and turned to the boy. She felt his voice was familiar. Surprised the boy stared at her. She recognized the boy. He had black hair, dark eyes and a mole right under his left eye.

"Re-Rei?" She asked. He angrily grinned after he realized who she was. He roughly grabbed her arm. "Hey that hurts!" She said.

"No way?" He said as he focused his eyes on her face. "You still haven't changed. Still that annoying baby" He said. Mimi was shocked and laid her head tried to hold back her tears. She pouted her lip and turned away from him. Rei pulled her arm and made her face him.

"You're still crybaby." He smirked. Mimi focused on his expression. Her face grew hot with his smile. She was amazed on how he had changed. His skin appeared soft, it reminded her of the light white clouds in the sky. She could look away from those dark eyes filled with hidden secrets. His smile was so charming, even though he was spewing ill words she was in a daze. He turned into a very handsome boy, but still had that horrible attitude towards her. He leaned in closer to her face.

"Please stop I have to take this paper work to the office." She sadly pleaded. He pushed back as she turned away . As he was about to speak a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He stopped.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady? I was so sure the school so called prince was much more charming and not so much a schumbag. " A tall slender blonde headed boy said as he walked up to them. He squatted down and started picking up the papers from the floor.

"I think its best you apologize. We wouldn't want you to have another fall." A chocolate haired boy said as he tighten his grasp on Rei's shoulder. Rei chuckled. He brushed off his classmate's hand and stood up. He pated the dust off his pants. He smiled. " This is too funny. who would of thought a reunion would be happening... Later you can have your piggy."Rei walked away placing his hands in his pocket.

"Hmm what an odd thing to say." The blonde boy smiled.

"Gah I seriously hate that guy. Why does everyone think he's so hot?! That pretty face jerk!" The brown haired boy said as he watched Rei walk away.

The blonde haired boy continued to pick up the papers from the floor.

"Now now youre just mad because hes more popular with the girls." He commented.

"As if I care about that stuff. I"m not Mr. Cool Guy Yamato." Taichi said as he bent down and started helping out as well.

"Don't worry we will help you with these. Where do you need to go?" The blonde hair boy asked. He turned the face her. His eyes widen as he focus on her. He realized what Rei was trying to say. He stopped and let go of the small stack of papers he collected. His jaw open.

"Its just like you to slack off even when helping a girl. I always have to pick up your slaaa... "The brown haired boy couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at her. She turned to face him. She her eyes were red. It was a still moment. No one said a word as they tried to grasp the situatuon. Taichi looked into her red puffy eyes with a familiar smile. He once knew a girl who cried so much her eyes would hurt. Yamato didn't know how to react. He could only stare at her, with so expression. She opened her lips.

"Ta-Taichi?" She asked. He tried to contain himself. He sat down and remained still. He felt a cold sweat.

"I didn't...I didn't think I would see you two again." She said as she turned to face them. She smiled and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and felt all the negative feels she had disappear.

 _"And this was the day I no longer was invisible to my school. This day I reunited with them, even him. My high school life_ _will be one to remember. That is for certain."_


End file.
